The Lore of Cumbustor
by Caracid
Summary: This one is about an idea I've had for a new champ, and this is his lore. If u want me to do an abilities thing leave a review saying so :D


A/N: So this isn't rlly a smutfic, but it's a cool idea I got from tumblr. So yeah. Introducing my new OC, Combustor. (Real OG, I know) Also this story contains satan himself. So if ur like super religious and get offended by shit like that, don't read this.

He's kinda like a mix between chogath, and brand. So it's like a tanky mage guy who uses fire, and this is his lore, I guess.

Yippey-Kai-yay, muthafuckas.

*This story takes place in old Ionia about 150 years before the formation of the League*

Saul was a kind of ordinary guy. He lived in a monastery up in the mountains of Ionia, about 100 miles from any civilization. He had a strange sort of behavior style that sort of repelled people. He was shy, self-conscious, and had social anxiety, He had no friends, enemies, or any human contact, really. He was very lonely, spending his days meditating and practicing sword fighting.

After about five years of his solitude, Saul started to go insane. He wanted friends, enemies, anybody. And then he had an idea. It was desperate and dumb as fuck, but he would do anything to have friends. He would sell his soul to Satan, just to be friends with him.

He sat in his monastery's main room, and drew a pentagram in circle in lambs blood. He sat back, lit some candles, and began to chant in a long forgotten language called Latin. After 666 seconds of chanting, the circle began to glow, and a large, red, hand came out of the glowing circle that was now a portal to hell. Saul stood up and walked words the hand as it reached out, and ripped Saul's soul right out of his body. He passed out.

Satan was sitting in his office, filling out paperwork and poring over lists of new souls coming to hell. Suddenly, a hole started forming on the wall. He sat up, and called a lesser demon, who came immediately.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Satan asked.

The lesser demon filed through his papers and looked up. "I believe there is a man. His name is... Saul. He wants to..." The lesser demon shuffled his papers again, and squinted. "Um, he wants to sell his soul to... Be, uh, friends with you."

"Dafuq? Okay, I guess." Satan sounded confused. Then he just shrugged and said, "Whatever." He got up and reached through the portal until he felt Saul's presence. Then he reached forward, feeling his hand pass through flesh. He felt around for Saul's soul, found it, and yanked it through the portal.

When Saul woke up, he was lying in a large room carved from obsidian. He sat up.

"Wha... Where... Where the hell am I?"

"Exactly," a deep voice said. Saul whipped his head around, and was faced with Satan himself. "Welcome to Hell!" His voice boomed throughout the chamber.

Saul was too stunned to speak.

"As you may recall," Satan continued. "You bartered your soul for my friendship, and I accepted. So here we are." Satan shrugged. "Normally I would have you call me Master, Your Highness, or something exalted like, O Magnificent and Merciless Overlord or some shit like that. But since you are my "friend", you may call me any proper name you like."

"So can I call you, like, Jerry?"

"Hell naw! (A/N see what I did there? :3) But you may call me Satan or Hades or Pluto or whatever."

"Okay Satan."

"So shall I give you a tour of my place?

"Sure." Saul agreed.

They walked together, Satan easily two heads taller than Saul.

As the years went on, Saul and Satan became very close. And when it was time for Saul to die, Satan became very sad. Then, he had an idea. He would make Saul into an ArchDemon, so he would never have to leave.

Later that day, Satan told his plan to Saul.

"That sounds great, because now, if you're okay with it, of course, I can fulfill my life-long dream!" Saul exclaimed

"And what would that be?" Satan asked.

"To join the League of Legends!" Saul cried out.

"Brilliant!" Satan complimented. "Now all shall now the wrath of Hell!"

Satan's voice boomed throughout his palace.

"I DUB THEE, CUMBUSTOR, THE WRATH OF HELL!"


End file.
